


Mine Immortal

by shutendouji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Artist Gerard Way, Evanescence, F/F, F/M, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, from a writing stream, furry warning, goffiks, i see no difference, love is love, vampire/demon/angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutendouji/pseuds/shutendouji
Summary: "When you cried I wiped away all of your tears..." (Emily/Sombra, Emilena, Widowtracer, Reapfist)





	Mine Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroInvador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch!!!!

Hi my name is Emily and I have manic panic red hair that reaches my shoulder blades and grey eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Gerard (Lacroix) Way (AN: if u don't know who they are get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to ZeroInvador but I wish I was because they're a major fucking hottie. I have pale white with freckles like devil kisses skin. I'm also a half angel half demon half vampire, and I am tortured writer in England (aka rainy hell) where I'm in the 69th circle of hell (aka uni) and I work at pizza hut (I'm 300). I'm a goffik (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black christmas sweaters with pentagrams. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a a black christmas sweater with pentagrams from Hot Topicand black skinny jeans and one of those piano key belts, black fingerless gloves to cover my scars and black Doc Martens. I was wearing Jeffree Star Weirdo lipstick, Jeffree Star Beautykiller eyeshadow, Manic Panic white foundation to cover devil kisses, and Kat von D tattoo eyeliner. I was walking outside the Mondatta statue. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Talon agents stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Emily!1" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Sombra! (ZOMG hottie alert!!!!1!!1!) Sombra is in Talon and as a goffik I don’t fucc with talon but she is a a major hottie so it’s ok. But her talon friends wouldn’t like us together so now they are glaring at us. Sombra gave them the finger with her long acrilllicc nails. “Lemme talk to Emily you sluts!1!” she shouted spanishly.

The (oh wt fuck)

The Talon agents rolled their eyes and went to starbuccs like the posers they are. Probably to talk about boys or something. I don’t talk about boys cos I’m a goffik. Sombra is a talon agont but shes a real goffik too so she doesn’t drink starbuccs.

“U want sum fucc?” said sombra

“I have a gf,” I cried sexily with my bloddy tears. I do actually have a gf and her name is lena (aka tracer) but she’s a prep. She was punk once when she was cool but then she got chronol disssososssisisication and became preppy.

“bb lemme smash,” she winked in Spanish

“yo quiero taco bell,” I spanished back.

“I didn’t know you speak Spanish hunny,” sombra sed.

“I learned it from u”

“bb lemme smash”

“ok”

And then we HAD SEX!!!!1!!1!!!!111 in the little room thingy beneeeth the mondatta statue. There was a helth back in the room thingy cos her claws (she’s a furry catgirl) (AN: if u h8 furries get da hell outta here!!11!1! [also thanx to atheris for the art ur a tru goff](http://i.imgur.com/ZBjE9XV.jpg)) and her taco was too spicy (mine has mild sauce).

Holy shit

But then!!!!!!

I hear!!!!!111!!! A vo1ce!!1!1!1

“Cheers lyv, the cavalrys queer!”

It was-----TRACER!!! She caught us!1!! 0h n0!!1!! (AN: the zer0s have invaded!!)

“Tracer!” Sombra announced in Spanish. “What the fucc.”

“I live here binch,” Tracer engllished back

“Go home,” I said to Tracer, “I’m busy.”

“y u cheatin on me sadface,” tracer asked sadly

“because ur a prep and a poser,” I said.

“I’m not a poser, cos I’m fuqin widow bitch!!!”

“What!” I said

“What!” Sombra said

“What!!!” Tracer said. “Oh snap. I shouldn’t hae said that. Bye bitches.” And she blinged away.

“I can’t belyff mah gf is cheatin,” I sobbed sexily into sombra’s left tiddy.

“it’s okay bitch,” sombra reassssured me, “cos ur cheatin too and also so is widow bitch>”

“how is she cheating her husband id ded”

“cos she still loves him in her heart”

“oh that’s really hot” I sopped blodd.

\----POV SWITCH!!!-----

Hi I’m Tracer and I’m not a poser. I will show Emily how I am a tru goff so she will luv me again. To do that I will nail widowmaker cos shes a real goff too. (AN: sounds legit widowtracer haters get da hell outta here!!!!11!1!1!1!)

“bonjour bitch,” said not lady gaga but widowmaer

“chers luvv,” I said. “U want sum fucc?”

“non, I do not, how u say, fucc,” widw said fronchly, “cos I have no emotions and I only kill ppl.”

“that’s so goffik,” I engllished back. “u wanna fight binch?”

“oui lets kill each other”

And then we fought sexily on the rooftops like true goffiks. Take that Emily. (AN: this is the entire alive trailert tbh)

\----POV switch----

Meanwhile at starfuccs I, reaper the reaper of souls, sat with mah bf doomfist (AN: if u hate yaoi get da hell outta here!!!11!1!!! yoai, yuri, normal, I see no difference luv is lyv_) doomfist clenched his coffee too hard with his fist (he got a venti cos he a big fella) (AN” atheris he did not clench it with is hasshle he already had an enema he doesn’t need another on ok)) becuz he was angry and also large.

“bb what s wrong,” I soppbed

“I can’t belyff sombra is fuccin Emily,” he said angrily, “cos that is betraying taln”

“well bb guess what”

“what”

“windowmaker is also fuccin trace”

“what the fucc”

“yeah I didn’t know she could fucc with a blue pussy” (AN: don’t look up blue waffle) (just odn’t) (trust the author) (that’s why I didn’t say waffle but I said pussy) (ok bai)

“I guess she found a way that’s really rude tho”

“yeah. Wanna smash?”

“sure let’s punch this starbuccs”

“togethah”

\---POV switch—

\------earlier0--------

Hi I’m like dva and im a prep I don’t understand why there’s so many edgelords

I’m in britania rn bcuz im at a gaming convention but when I looked out the window of the ocnvention I saw tracer’s gee=eff outside the mondatta statue fuqin sombra

“like zomg” I said and snapchatted a pictute to trace

“zomg” she snapped back in her snapback. “I’ll be right there ur a tru bro”

\----POV switch----

00000---later----00000

“widowbaker here,” I said into the comm “I’m done fighting tracer so now I can get on with the, how u say, mission honhonhon.”

“Excellent,” reaper reapsponded goffikly. There were lots of crashing sounds.

“what ze fak is going on down there,” I asked

“doomifst wanted to smash starbuccs”

“oh good,” I replied, “they didn’t have fronch roast”

“ok so now ur targed is Emily”

“trace’s, how u say, gee=eff?”

“yeah man she boutta die”

“ok cool one shot one kill” and so while she was fuccin sombra I aimed the baguette at her head and FIRED!!!!1111!1!!!!1!1!!1

She came

She saw

She died

Honhonhonhon

\----POV switch---

I died

\----POV switch----

“ZOMG WiD0W U CUNT!!” (AN; tw swearing don’t like don’t read mmk_) “u just killed mah gee=eff!”

“she wasn’t ur gf,” widowkinker honhon’d back. “she wuz with trasher.”

“bu we made lyv,” I cried sexily with bloddy tears like a tru goffik.

“it doesn’t matter she had to die.”

“just wait til my subscribers see this!11!1!” I blogged sponishly

\---POV Switch—-

 After fighting windowwasher I went to my apartment hoping Emily was home so I could argue that I’m not a poser. But then!!!!!1!!!!!111 I went online!!!!!11!!! on myspace!!!1!!!111 And I saw that sombra opsted on livejournal so I cliked on the link

““just wait til my subscribers see this!11!1!”” the caption on the spanchat on her livejoural said in Spanish which I understand for some reason as a bitish person. The snapchat had a picture of Emily!!!! Nd she was ded!!!1111

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!111!!11111” I cried with bloddy tears. “I WIL AVENGE U!!!!1111!!1!!!”

And so I went to the mondatta statue blinging all the way there and I saw sombra over her body

“u slut u fucced her so hard she died!!!!” I shouted brutishly

“no I didn’t kill her we were making luv,” sombra cried in Spanish

“booo u whore,” I said. “u fucced mah gee=eff”

“whatever. Wanna spash??”

“what the fucc no ur not my type ur too short”

“the fuck u mean”

“I like women with long legs like windowbaker she’s my daddy longlegs.”

“but what about Emily”

“she was cool too but a placeholder ofr widowcaker while she eventually decided to join overwaytch after talon. I was gonna brake up with her soon anyway.”

‘oh ok cool but widw doesn’t wanna smash cos she’s blue”

“well I was gonna hit up mercy and make her not blue”

“oh shit”

“yeah”

“but windowshaker killed Emily”

“WHAT??!??!?!?!?/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/”

“yeah mang she had orders to shoot her face off and she killerd her while we fucced”

“I will avenge Emily!!!!’

BUT THEN!!!1111

\---POV switch---

I was dead but now I’m not. Remember earlier in the story when I said I was ahlf angle half deeemon half vampyr? Well I can’t die cos of all those halves so I resurrected myself!!!!111!!1!11

“hello lena,” I said to trace

“what the fuck,” tracer said brutishly with a guitar riff in the didstance

“I’m not dead anymore so now we can kill xX_w_1d0w_m_k3rXx”

“how tf u gon kill her ur a weak ass bitch”

“the fuck did u just say m8?” I flapped my angel demon wings at her “I swear on me mum ur wrong I’ll hae u know that I’m half emon have angle half vampyree so I can kill her”

“oh shit u right”

“yeah bruv let’s go” I looked at the top of the mondatta statue where widow mains tend to hang out and sit sometimes (AN: I called myself out rip) and shouted, “1v1 me m8!!”

She ate her baguette and sipped wine and cheese and ooh honhonhonned at me. “1v1 me binch”

**Author's Note:**

> (((((((((((AN: and that’s all I have so far!!! R&R if you like it!!!!11!!1!!!11 no flames plz!!!
> 
> xX_w_1d0w_m_k3rXx: wait whut that’s it??
> 
> Tracemaker69: don’t forget to thank the author!!!
> 
> xXxXxXS0mbraxXxXxX: no flames no mean reviews no haters no homo jajajajaja
> 
> xEmilyxthexStrangex: thanks to zer0invad0r for being a a major fucking hottie (Emily squard!!), atheris for the fanart, n9ne, s0ups, captainniceboat for watching the livestream and all the suggestions!!!
> 
> First_Reapsponder: don’t forget kudos!
> 
> D00mf1st3r: stay goffik!! And fucc starbuccs!!
> 
> xEmilyxthexStrangex: and preps!


End file.
